With the development of the network technology, the instant messaging system, which makes the contacts and communications among people more and more convenient, is gradually recognized and accepted by users; and as an instant contact way among people through the internet, the instant messaging has the characteristics of strong interactivity, low cost and the like so as to be widely popularized in a short time, wherein the instant messaging systems widely used by people include QQ, MSN and the like.
With the rapid increase of users in the instant messaging system, there are more and more system state broadcasting messages and instant messages, a system server needs to process more data, and a server with one database cannot meet the messaging requirements of a large amount of data and tasks, therefore, a cluster system with multiple database servers emerge opportunity.
In a server cluster system, multiple servers are combined to perform the same service, each cluster server provides a service for multiple users respectively and is communicated with one another to realize the data communications among different clusters.
In the communication of the existing instant messaging system through cluster servers, the cluster servers distribute addresses and accounts for instant messaging servers attaching to themselves, so that the instant messaging servers attaching to the different cluster servers can transmit data through the distributed addresses and accounts. In addition, client users attaching to the different cluster servers acquire inter-cluster broadcasting messages from corresponding cluster servers, report the current service states to corresponding cluster servers and acquire the current service states of the client users in other cluster servers from the cluster servers.
However, with the continuous increase of the client users, there are more and more inter-cluster broadcasting messages, much influence is brought to the performance of the instant messaging system, and the amount of the client users which can be borne by the whole system will be greatly limited at the same time, therefore, the data processing ability of the cluster system will be absolutely required to be improved constantly in the current technological development trend.